Perfection
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: Blaine grew up with the image of perfection in his mind, but he just couldn't conform. While his family envisioned a different kind of perfect life for their son, he found his own perfect niche.


**This was going to be a Blaine-centric drabble about the pressure of perfection. But, my iPod shuffled up some old Savage Garden, and it soon turned into this. I don't even know how it happened, but I do know that something just made me finish it. So, I do hope that you enjoy it, because I'm nothing short of exhausted after staying up late to finish this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Glee characters mentioned, or the song used, which is Crash and Burn by Savage Garden.**

**Note: I think it sets the right mood if you listen to the song on repeat while reading... it's how I wrote it.**

**So, without further ado. I present Perfection, a BlainexKurt story.**

* * *

_When you feel all alone  
And, the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild, wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore_

Blaine was always surrounded perfect. He came from the perfect southern family. His older sister was a stunning debutant, who was well into her marriage to a business man from a renowned family. His mother and father owned a private realtor business, which was never less than par.

From a young age, he was taught manners and chivalry. He knew that mental breakdowns were reserved for the bedroom, originality was meant to be suppressed, and emotions were saved for personal time. He studied hard in school, and easily got high marks. He never disobeyed authority, or spoke out of turn, or was otherwise unruly. His parents were lucky to have such a wonderful son, who was following in the footsteps of his older sister.

Blaine was, in everyone's eyes, a flawless contribution to society. But, he couldn't believe that it was possible to feel so alone. Nobody wanted to befriend him because he tended to be a teacher's pet, with a mindset that he was simply better than everyone. He felt like the world was against him most of the time.

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump, I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

When he came out of the metaphorical closet, his parents were enraged about their son's sexuality. They didn't care that he was a spitting image of his father, with the charm of his mother, and ambition of his sister. He was a disgrace to all of them. They shipped him off to Dalton in Ohio, where none of the family friend's could know about Blaine's shameful preference.

Little did they know, he told his family about his sexuality because the bullying at school had only gotten worse. He learned to live with the taunting comments about being a teacher's pet, or how nerdy he tended to be. It only got worse when he was caught staring at the football captain, envisioning what it would be like to kiss him. They started sneering at him, calling him queer, and shoving him into lockers.

He found a sanction in Dalton, where there zero tolerance for bullying was embraced by the boy. He slowly made friends, which he excitedly told his parents, hoping that friends would allow him back into their life. It didn't. He studied harder than he ever did; managing to get nothing less than a ninety-five for any test he took. He did this to impress his parents, but it never succeeded.

The only thing that his parent's were even remotely proud of was when Blaine went on a date with this girl from Dalton's sister school. He exaggerated the details of their dinner and movie date, which was awkward, since he wasn't into it. She leaned in for a kiss, and he shied away. But, he told his parents that they did kiss.

His mother started calling daily to hear about him and his girlfriend were, and there was always a tone of enthusiasm over the phone. His father called weekly to give his son dating pointers. Blaine felt like he was being accepted back into his old life.

_When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day_

Blaine never saw that girl again, but according to his parents they were together for two months, before someone else caught his eye. They were so proud that their son was straight. They basked in the glory that being in an all boys school made him realize how much he missed being around the opposite sex. They thought that Blaine was on his way to another girlfriend. However, he was chasing one Kurt Hummel.

The horrible spy from McKinley instantly attracted the Dalton boy with those eyes, which he couldn't place a specific color on. He watched Kurt's face fall as his friends explained to the intruder about the zero tolerance bullying policy. Blaine promised himself that he wouldn't let Kurt go through life unhappy simply because of some Neanderthal.

Blaine found himself texting Kurt during class, just the same burst of courage every time. He decided to be the loyal friend, mentor if you will, for the New Directions member. He felt like he would do anything to see Kurt's smile, since it could light up an entire room. He listened for hours about how degraded Karofsky made him feel, not resting until Kurt was eased by Blaine's comforting words. He even skipped school to help Karofsky come to terms with his sexuality, which proved near impossible.

Once his parents caught wind of his skip, they demanded to know what they were about. He played coy, telling him that he was helping a friend; a friend that he was interested in, he shamelessly added. He was doing fine keeping Kurt a nameless figure in his parents' world, until they asked her name. He bit down on his lip, weighing whether he could keep living this lie. He told them that it was a he and hung up. They haven't called since.

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

Blaine embraced the friends who supported him, no matter what team he played for, and brushed off the comments of the people in his past. They gave him the confidence to ask Kurt to hang out, not a date, just pure hanging out. This connotation strung along Kurt's friend, whom he had been ditching a lot to see Blaine; it made him feel special. During this outing, he realized that Kurt shared a lot of the same interests. He was drawn to this boy like a moth to a flame.

It had been a long day of studying at Dalton for midterms, so Blaine turned into bed at a relatively early time... Only to be woken by his buzzing phone an hour later. On a normal occasion, he would have been pissed, but the screen flashed Kurt's name. He answered, checking the time, only to wonder why Kurt was calling at midnight. He felt groggy, until he heard strangled sobbing on the other end of the line.

"He threatened to kill me."

Blaine's world was hung at a standstill. Kurt was obviously crying, and Blaine was at a loss. He knew in a face-to-face situation, he would have held the inconsolable crier, until the tears stopped. But, he didn't know what words to use over the phone. It shocked him to be hindered speechless, since he was usually so eloquent. He mumbled kind words of nothing in particular, until he heard Kurt's breathing shallow out, along with a light snore.

_'Cause there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breathe again_

Kurt's abrupt transfer to Dalton caused shellshock among his friends, but Blaine knew the reasons backing it. The two boys were soon conjoined at the hip. And, when friends address them it was always "Kurt and Blaine", never one without the other. Blaine looked out for Kurt, and Kurt accepted Blaine. That was enough for them.

Blaine could tell that Kurt was struggling to assimilate with the entire team-like bond of the Warblers, since he was used to screaming to be heard. He helped Kurt with his massive class load, knowing that he could breeze through class with straight A's. He talked to the council about not being so hard on the newest member because he was, well, new. They smiled and promised to lighten up. Blaine couldn't thank them enough. He was going to make Kurt's life monumentally easier than it has ever been.

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild, wild heart_

After the Baby, It's Cold Outside duet, which was a ploy planned by one of his friends to seduce the younger boy, a man walked into the Senior Commons. Blaine was struck with curiosity as he lingered around the door, out of site from the two people in the room.

"On the upside, I'm in love with him and he's actually gay. I call that progress."

Blaine could hardly control himself as his insides combusted from pure bliss. His unrequited love suddenly turned mutual. His insides turned to mush, his heart was beating in his throat, and he felt like he was floating. Now, he had had a boyfriend before, and a fling here or there, but nothing ever made him feel like this. And, to be honest, it scared him.

Both of the boys confided in mutual friends about their feelings. This only fueled their friends passion to get them together. It was finally deemed successful with an expense paid dinner at this private restaurant. Kurt shied away at the idea of being in public with a love interest because of how society looked down on same sex couples. Their friends promised that everyone was treated equal, especially since they had reserved the little corner booth.

The date, and yes it was called a date, was nearly perfect, since there is always room for improvement. They walked back to the dorms, fingers intertwined, and dopey smiles on their faces. Nobody batted an eye at the intimate gesture. They stopped at Kurt's door, embracing each other with a tight hug. They parted just slightly, and Blaine chastely kissed Kurt. Their hearts started beating in time, as a flawless date had a perfect ending.

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

Blaine was still surrounded by perfection, even though it was a different type, it was perfect nevertheless. He was at his boarding school, which felt more like home than his actual house ever felt. His boyfriend was a beautiful countertenor; they had the support of everyone in the school. Mostly, Blaine was happy and never alone. While his family envisioned a different kind of perfect life for their son, he found his own perfect niche.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this ending was so corny; I just couldn't figure another way to tie it all together. But, I do hoped that you liked it... perhaps even enough to leave a pretty little review? ;)**


End file.
